This section introduces aspects that may be helpful in facilitating a better understanding of the inventions. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.
In some known software defined network (SDN) flow distribution systems solutions, a dedicated device is configured as a load balancer that implements flow distribution through load balancing.